Never Alone
by hammergal
Summary: A nightime conversation


__

When two souls become one….

"No, no, stop her! Don't kill him, please! "

Kate moaned, tossing her head back and forth, her hands clutching at thin air. In that time between sleep and waking, her nightmares became so real. 

"Kate, Kate, wake up, it's all right, I'm here. I'm right here." John spoke soothingly, trying to stop her flailing arms. 

Kate opened her eyes and tried to focus in the darkness. She turned to see John's concerned eyes searching hers, trying to get her to calm down and realize that the nightmare was not reality. He reached up and stroked her cheek, leaning in to kiss her gently and whisper" I'm here, baby, there's no one here but me and you."

Kate took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly then opened them again and smiled at John. She welcomed his arms around her and within a moment she felt safe again. "I'm sorry, John, I don't want to wake up screaming, but I can't stop the awful images of that Terminatrix trying to kill you. I can't live without you, you know." Kate said softly.

John smiled back and pulled her closer. "I can't imagine a life without you, either. Even when the time comes when we can leave this mountain and I can try to become that resistance leader I'm supposed to be, I wouldn't want to exist in a world without you in it."

"We're getting pretty mushy, aren't we?" Kate giggled.

"Well, you know what the Terminator told us, levity is good." John said.

"Seriously, though, I wish I could stop seeing you killed, why can't I dream about the resistance defeating the machines and the world returned to humanity?" Kate said.

"With all we've been through, it's amazing we're still sane." John replied. "My whole life, my mother filled my head with stories of my father, how he returned from the future, sent by me, to stop the Terminator from killing my mother before I could be born. Do you know how that messes with your head? How can the future and the past and possibly the present exist all at the same time? I just about went crazy trying to figure that one out. Then the stories of me becoming the resistance leader. I used to lay awake at night feeling like I had the future of the world sitting on my chest and it felt like it weighed a ton. What kind of responsibility is that to lay on a kid? But my mother was obsessed. Not a day went by that she didn't remind me of my destiny. She spent the rest of her life preparing me for that future."

"I can imagine how hard that has been for you, John. Especially after your mother died, you've been so alone. I thought my future was planned out already, too, I could never imagine my destiny was you. Not the boy I made out with when we were 13! But somehow, I never forgot you. Even when I told Scott I would marry him, it didn't feel right. Like there was something out there waiting for me. And there was. But I never dreamed it would be machines trying to kill me and the world or machines returning from the future to save me. I guess we are doing pretty good to still have our sanity, me and you." Kate said.

"All we can do for now is live. We're safe for the moment and we've got time to plan our future for when the day comes that we can walk out of here and find others to fight against Skynet." John said, " All my life it's what I've known I'll have to do someday. I'm just so glad that I'll have you to stand beside me. I never felt like I could do it alone."

"You'll never be alone, John. You're a part of me now. This is what love is supposed to feel like. I remember you telling me that your mother said that she and your father loved a lifetime in one night. That's how I felt on Judgement Day. When we stood there, hand in hand, listening to the bombs fall, I knew I would be with you always. I felt myself connect to you that day. Nothing else mattered to me but being there with you. My whole life began that day. Whatever we have to do we will do it together." Kate said.

John leaned in to kiss her again. Each time he kissed her, made love to her, he couldn't believe how perfect it all was. Their bodies sang to the ancient rhythm every time. All they had to do was look into each other's eyes and they both saw the same thing. Love, destined to be. Never alone.


End file.
